The invention relates to a device for reproducing an image of a poorly accessible location, for example in a living body, comprising a substantially cylindrical image pick-up unit to be arranged at the location and an image display means connected to the image pick-up unit.
Such devices, generally known in for example medical technology, are used for instance to reproduce images from inaccessible places of a living body. Such image pick-up units are herein pushed into the often narrow channels in a body, which channels may for example be formed by veins or arteries or intestines for example, so that the dimensions of such an image pick-up unit have to be very small, for example with a transverse dimension in the order of magnitude of a few millimetres.